


Cookies?

by OhFrabjousDay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Before they were related, Cookies, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Hormonal Teenagers, Hormones, They were so cute, choke on the fluff, geez guys, honestly..., im not sorry, im sorry, like always, lol, sad face, then they were related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFrabjousDay/pseuds/OhFrabjousDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little drabble full of fluff... and cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies and a Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun 'lil high school drabble that makes you happy inside.  
> I wrote this before we all found out Levi and Mikasa were somehow related and our ship was shot out of the water/ burned/ some of you are still all for it...  
> Sooooo, yeah. No flames for incest that did not exist when I wrote this. :P So there.

Levi had lost a bet with Hanji, and he was pissed. He now had to make cookies of all the damned things, and give them to Mikasa as a way of confessing.

It was absolutely ridiculous. The alternative of backing out of the dare was a far worse fate though, so he had to go through with it. Never again would he bet anything with Hanji.

So here he was in the damnable school kitchens making what he vowed to be the best cookies ever so that Hanji couldn't complain and call in to collect his debt.

The first thing he had to do however, was clean the disgusting layer of grime that seemed to be coating every surface of the kitchen. He shuddered, cursing his fate once again. His confession would have to wait until tomorrow. School would be done and Mikasa back home by the time he finished cleaning and baking.

After three hours, he was finally finished. Now he could start baking.

As he rushed about the kitchen, collecting ingredients and mixing them together in a bowl, he did not realize he was being observed.

Mikasa stood in the doorway, a half smirk on her face. Wondering why Levi senpai was missing all of his afternoon classes, she'd interrogated Hanji senpai and found everything out. Seeing as she was the school's fencing and boxing champion, there was no one (except perhaps Levi senpai) who was more fearsome than she. Hanji had broken easily under her threats. Protecting her pets from with 'scawy Mikasa' was her priority over any scheme she had in getting the school's strongest together. It had been too easy.

As Levi senpai rushed to complete his "masterpiece", Mikasa snuck toward her prey. He was fiercely concentrating while mixing when she tiptoed behind him and, while placing her hands on his hips, blew in his ear.

He froze, the spoon dropped from his hand, and she felt him shiver briefly.

"What are you doing making a mess in the kitchen, senpai?" She purred. "It's so unlike you."

Composing himself, he cocked his head over his shoulder to look at her. "Aah? What's that you damned brat? Does it look like I'm having fun?"

She smirked again. "Certainly not senpai, I could hear you cursing from the door, but I can hardly take your rough attitude seriously when your hands are tracing along my hips."

Levi had turned to face her, and was indeed lightly running his fingers along the outline of her hipbones. He jerked his hands away, scowling at his absentminded recklessness and her casual forwardness.

She chuckled mockingly and drawing closer to him, licked her lips as she slowly reached both of her arms beneath his in an embrace and – pulled back with a giant chunk of cookie dough on her finger, sticking it between her petulant lips.

He gaped at her in shock at the sudden switch in behavior before coming to his senses again.

"Tch. You have some nerve, Ackerman, toying with me like that. Haven't you learned yet from out matches that I'm stronger than you?"

She tugged up that damned scarf to hide yet another self-satisfied smirk. "Maybe in the ring, Senpai, but in this sort of contest, I seem to be winning."

That did it. He'd had enough of this and he was determined to win at whatever type of contest they engaged in.

Taking her by the shoulders, he spun her so her back was against the counter. Throwing a leg between her own and closing the space between their fit bodies, he tugged her down by that damned scarf and whispered lowly in her ear. "Since you've already had a taste of the cookies, it's time for the next part."

"Oh?" She breathed. Giving out a little gasp as he clamped down on her ear lobe and started to suck on it and flick it with his tongue.

"Mhmm." He hummed, thoroughly enjoying himself. He let go of her ear with a parting nip, causing her to squeak in surprise. "It's time I finally confessed my feelings to you properly, Mikasa. You fascinate me, and are the only one strong enough or clever enough to challenge me in all aspects while teasing me along the way. It's both infuriating and enduring, and I want you to be mine. Will you go out with me, Mikasa?"

Mikasa pushed him off and turned away, tugging her damned scarf up and crossing her arms. When she turned back a few seconds later, her blush was gone and her damned scarf back beneath her chin. Cocking her hip and hooding her eyes, she looked him up and down and scowled. He balked and stepped back. Had he done something wrong? Said something wrong? He thought he'd done quite well, considering his carefully laid plans had been ruined.

"That small lick of dough was NOT a cookie. Make me a real cookie and you'll have your answer." Her glare then softened and she grinned.

He grimaced and rolled his eyes, rolling up his sleeves. "Of course Ackerman, if it'll get you to acknowledge me, I'll get it done. Promise me one thing though." She raised a brow. "You'll give me a full kiss with tongue, Ackerman. Nothing less. That's what I'll be expecting."


	2. A Stolen Cookie and a Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Those hormonal teenagers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: no flames for unintended incest that did not exist back when I first wrote this two years ago!!

The day after Levi's confession, Mikasa walked to the cafeteria between Eren and Armin as per usual. Plopping down at their table, the three pulled out their lunches and greeted their friends. Jean was busy trading food with Marco and Connie was mistaking Sasha's cow-eyes for him and not the turkey sandwich in his hand. They received the normal grunts and hellos and began eating.

Mikasa pulled out one of her Levi- cookies and lifted it to her mouth for a bite. As she bit down, she noticed that everyone at the table had frozen and were all looking behind her. She turned, cookie in mouth, and froze too. Behind her stood Levi senpai, staring down at her. He bent down, his face so close she could feel his breath on her face. Then, lifting her chin, he BIT OFF a piece of her cookie.

She unfroze quiet quickly however. So quickly in fact, that as he pulled away, smirking, she had placed her broken cookie on the table and gone after the stolen cookie piece before he finished standing.

Pushing up from her seat, she used the momentum to catch up to his retreating face. Her lips crashed into his and her tongue delved searchingly into his mouth. Instantly he was brought back to the day before, recalling how intoxicating she had been. She had tasted of chocolate and lust, and smelt of heat and cinnamon. It had nearly driven him mad.

Tracing along the inside of his cheek, she then wrapped her tongue briefly and teasingly around his own. It wasn't until she had pulled away that his reverie was broken and he realized his stolen prize had vanished. She stepped back, chewing triumphantly. No longer smirking, he looked at her in astonishment. That was NOT the reaction he had been expecting. The cafeteria had gone as still as death.

Levi, narrowing his eyes, looked quickly about. People were starting to whisper, the volume rising exponentially after Hanji stage-whispered, "YES! I knew it would work! I got them together, Erwin, it's all thanks to me!" The only ones still unmoving were those at Mikasa's table. They remained frozen.

Levi knew Eren would recover any second however, as he was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. Grabbing Mikasa's hand, he stormed quickly from the room. As soon as they exited the room exploded with noise. He heard shouts of "The School's Strongest!" and "That was so bold! Kissing in the cafeteria!".

He sighed and lightly swatted Mikasa on the head. "Now we'll never hear the end of it, brat! I should punish you right here for making us so damned public!"

Mikasa leaned into him, eyes narrowing. "It's your fault fo-" The rest of her words were lost as Levi pushed her into a wall, kissing her roughly. "Shut up, Ackerman. I want another kiss before your brother recovers and comes looking for a fight."

"You can't… hurt him Senpai." She threatened gruffly between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, "Like I haven't… heard that one… before."


End file.
